The Betrayal of a Friend
by Nintonic
Summary: a story i wrote off of a bit of a story arc with Arthas and Muradin


**The Betrayal of a Friend**

**AN: I do not own anything in this story it all belings to Blizzard Entertainment this was a story i did for a contest by them a few years ago that i did not win but thought id put it here for fun**

This is Muradin Bronzebeard telling a tale of one who had forsaken what he had believed to be right for vengeance. Of how he had fallen into the darkness that he had fought so hard against, to help protect all those who stood beside him, and those who had hope in their heart for him. To know of the change, from a force of light, to the dark twisted side of pure evil. Of how I've wandered across Dragonblight to then be founded by some dwarves heading home. To then help defend them from a creature and to then become their new king overtime from being with them in Frosthold and doing what they do. As the years passed by, these images gone through my head and then to meet up with some people and then to realize and leave to take on something that needed to be taken care of.

I've been coming back and forth to Northrend during my exploration for artifacts of great value that will help us more to understand our connection to the Titans. As I was heading to the harbor in Stormwind, I had ran into an old friend of mine named Arthas Menethil, a paladin that was strong in mind and body, we got to talking of what had been going on since the last time we saw each other. We were sitting in a tabard having a few drinks as we were talking, he had asked what I was doing now and I had said that I was heading back to Northrend looking for more artifacts and ruins to study of the ancients that lived there and to look for any connections to the Titans. He had told me what went on with him and how he was a knight of the Silver Hand and I had congratulated him on a job well done and knew he would get into it one day with all his training he had gotten from Uther the Lightbringer because he has the potential to become great but as he was talking, I felt he had changed from his expression.

As we headed to the harbor and boarded the ship, I asked him if he wanted to join me to find an artifact renowned to have legendary powers within and he thought that it could help his people against the Scourge and he had accepted my offer. We landed on the Forgotten Shore and had started to make way but he had told his men that came with us to stay at the shore and wait for us to get back. As we started to make our walk towards where the artifact lay, we started to run into a few undead and we had taken care of them as easily as they came. As we walked more for like a couple of hours and took care of more undead, we had notice that it was starting to get dark as we were wandering around so we had decided to camp for the night so I decided to hunt some animal to make some Northern Stew with spices I had happened to have on me when we got off boat, and we had some Cherry Grog that I had picked up from two trips ago so I decided to open a couple and we had a good eat that night and we fell to sleep. When we got up, I had put out what was left of the fire and packed up our stuff and kept going, looking for the artifact that I had mentioned to him in the tabard but as I looked at him, I had a weird feeling when I look at him as we fought more undead and as we were walking that he had changed when I saw as he was swinging his weapon and saw it in his eyes.

As we had gotten closer to where I was informed by my studies to where it laid, the numbers of the Scourge had increase and had gotten a bit more tougher as we fought on through them. As we walked through the cavern to where the artifact rests, I saw that it is a sword with runes on it encased in ice and saw there was a guardian and some revenants and it was telling us to leave cause of the danger of the weapon, but Arthas destroyed them and I was a bit shocked. As we got close to it, I saw that there was a dais that inscribed on it was a warning and as I started to read it, I realized that it was cursed and I tried to convince Arthas that it is not worth it to take the weapon, but he said that he would take the curse if it meant that he can save his homeland from the Scourge. As he said those words, I saw that the ice was starting to break and it had exploded which I had gotten hit by one of the shards and what I was able to see before I blacked out was that it didn't even phase Arthas that I was hit and saw him throw the hammer down and take up that cursed sword that the guardian had said was named Frostmourne. Then as I awakened a little while after, I saw that he had left so I had waundered around in the snow trying to find someone and had collapsed in the snow. Then I saw what looked like dwarves in the distance but as they drew closer I saw that their skin was different with it being more light blue in color with markings like the earthens and then I had blacked out again.

When I woked up I saw I was in a building laying on a bed wrapped up aound where I was hit. As I sat up my side was still in pain where the shard hit me and then two of the dwarves I saw in the snow entered where they brought me and I asked them where I was and they had told me that I was in their home of Frosthold. They told me that they were Frostborns and they saw a trail of blood when I was found and had brought me back to their home and was fixing me up, they had asked me of who I was and why I was out there in the snow. As I was telling them that I dont remember, with some time after I was there not having fully recovered, a creature surfaced of what was known as a Jormungar they went and defended themselves with the others I had got up and picked up weapons laying around and joined them with slaying the creature single handedly. since they didn't know who I was they gave me the name of Yorg Stormheart and told me he was a Frostborn warrior of legend and after time I've been with them and helping them, they had all decided to make me their king and they said that I deserved it. Years passed by and as I slept, I have been having these dreams of being in Ironforge along with my two brothers along with seeing Arthas as a kid along to his adulthood with his training as I watched him and helped him to when he betrayed us but at the time with me not knowing of the past. I sat and roamed round Frosthold for the years I have lived there but I see in the sky what seemed to be a machine flying to me with a person controling the thing.

As the machine got closer and landed on the ground, I saw that it was a dwarf that was riding and had dismounted it. He was wearing clothes that seem to of been a bit dirty thinking that he has been in the ruins that is around here and he seemed that his eyes widened as he looked at me and when I had asked who he was and where he hailed from he started to cry, I had asked him with having a strange feeling " do I know you stranger?" "Oh brother," as he said with excitement, "is it really you here in the flesh after so many years as I had heard people say that they saw a dwarf round these parts that fit your description but with thought that you were dead,so I had to come see for myself if it was true." " Muradin its me Brann Bronzebeard your brother," as he talked with starting to remember him, he had told me that my other brother Magni was also on his way here after a seer had came to him in Ironforge and told him that I wasn't dead. As he talked we had looked up to see a red dragon with a human and a dwarf on its back complaining coming to also land here, we had saw that it was Magni that was getting off it with him having a big grin going from ear to ear. He was so excited to see that his brother wasn't dead as he has been hearing, to see his own brother, we got to talking as I was regaining the memories along with what was in my dreams to understand it all. He had seen that I havent lost any muscle since he last saw me and had asked if I recall anything that happened as I told him of this nightmare of seeing a human with light hair wearing death black armor but for a while I couldn't remember the name of him but after a minute I remembered the name of the human, Arthas.

He noded his head after I said the name and was saying that he is not the boy I remembered, he had turned into something else entirely. I knew he did, I saw it with my own eyes of him giving up all of what he had believed before to be right. I didnt move a muscle until I had realized that it was too late, regrets can't change it now but I knew in my deep in my heart what needed to be done now. I told them I was going after him and making him answer for everything he has done, Magni tried to convince me to not go after Arthas with him finding me after all these years, but I was set in what I had to do. With him realizing there was no way to change whats already in motion he said that he is heading back to watch over the people of Ironforge and I had asked Brann if he wanted to join me with taking down Arthas, but he said he was on top of an important discovery that he says the world hasn't seen yet with it being inside a place called Udular and says he cant leave it now so I said to him that when we meet again, to tell an epic tale of his discovery that he finds. I said farewell to my brothers as they left, and with anger in my fiery eyes I set off with Frostborns that had decided to follow me with leaving one of them that stayed in charge to then go and marched to where Arthas lays now and yelling at the top of my lungs, "I'M COMING AFTER YOU ARTHAS, AND I'M TAKING CARE OF WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!"


End file.
